


To Tell The Truth (Or Not)

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Discussions with Demons, F/M, Gen, Inner Struggles, Trying to figure out the right thing, Worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Finn is content to keep the story to himself. Who would actually believe him if he told them his demon was real?Balor, his demonic companion has other opinions.





	To Tell The Truth (Or Not)

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again! As an exercise in writing, I'm trying to take on the DownWithWritersBlock 30 day Prompt Challenge. 
> 
> This covers Day 1 & 2 (Mask and Mirror) 
> 
> Also serves as a fill for GenPrompt Bingo: Identity Crisis

_You need to tell her._

The voice echoing in his mind is his but it's not. It's softer, it's deeper and it's guttural, coming from a place Finn doesn't quite understand.

Finn stares into the mirror, swearing he notices the sudden shift in his features. If he stares hard at the image, he sees the red skin, the gaping jaw and the eyes so dark, imploring him to tell her the truth. She _needs_ to know, especially before this gets any more serious.

_It is my choice. You need to respect that._

Finn's had Balor for as long as he can remember. He doesn't remember where he came from. He just knows that they've always been one.

When he came to WWE, he swore Balor would stay under wraps. He didn't need the extra advantage his resident bought- he was just _that_ good. Yet, when push came to shove, he found himself forced to let Balor out to play.

Most of the world thought he was just acting- an advantage to make the public love him. Finn was the only one who knew the truth.

 _Balor was real_.

_You're doing a disservice to the hugger. She loves you so and yet, you hide my existence from her._

Finn exhaled, his body heaving with the effort. He hated the fact Balor was right. His thing with Bayley was so new. What if the truth scared her off?

_You don't like the thought you might have to share me. You're trying to scare me._

Finn swore he'd never fought with Balor like this before. Balor was normally content to be thought of as a mask. He usually understood the fact that most of the world wouldn't understand the fact Finn willingly went through life with a demon sharing his body.

Yet, when it came to Bayley, it seemed like he refused to take no for an answer.

_No, I think she's a sweet lady who deserves the best. This is not giving her the best. You're being untruthful._

Finn stared harder into the mirror. He watched as Balor shifted out but only for the briefest moment. Finn leaned forward, gripping the sink basin so hard his knuckles turned white.

_Why are you doing this to me?_

Finn arched his back as he felt Balor take over. He winced, feeling his consciousness shoved to the back of his body. Of all the strange things he'd dealt with, this was a new one.

Balor _usually_ respected the fact it was Finn's body.

"She deserves the truth. With as good as she is to you, you need to respect that fact," Balor said, speaking softly.

Finn groaned as he forced himself to the surface. The world came back to color, as he trembled violently.

Staring into the mirror, he splashed water on his face. This served as the catalyst needed to put Balor back inside for now. He hated to admit it but it seemed Balor wouldn't give him peace. 

He would have to tell her the truth. 

Drying his face with a scratchy paper towel, Finn decided he would need to find a solution before the situation grew worse. 

-fin-


End file.
